LOTM: Dark Skies S3 P1/Transcript
(Bwynraya is seen walking into a large military outpost while she thinks to herself) Bwynraya: *Thinking* How can Alkorin not see the damage he's causing? If those two keep this up, the entire Shadowrealm is in risk of failure. (She continues walking before a group of soldiers start eyeing her, causing her to stop) Bwynraya: What? (The soldiers continue to stare as more look at her from different locations. Then, a group of Dark Rangers show up) Bwynraya: What's this about? Dark Ranger:..... (The Rangers look back before Andrak walks out from between them) Andrak: Hello "Lieutenant". Bwynraya: Andrak, what is this? Andrak: Well, you disobeyed orders, you ruined our plan against the heroes, and worst of all, you stopped me from getting the jump on the boy. (Bwynraya is silent) Andrak: Didn't really need that much more, we were this close. Bwynraya: So what are you saying? Andrak: Alkorin's orders. You are to put down like the dog you are. (The Rangers arm themselves as the soldiers aim their weapons at Bwynraya who stands shocked) Andrak: I wish I could say this wasn't personal, but it really is. Bwynraya: You... You can't be serious... Our lord wouldn't- Andrak: Oh he would. And he did. Bwynraya: *Turns to the soldiers* MEN! STAND DOWN! WHATEVER ORDER ANDRAK GAVE YOU, IT GOES AGAINST OUR LORD!! SHOOT HIM!! Soldier #1: *Sadly* I'm sorry ma'am... Our orders come from Alkorin... Bwynraya: What did you say soldier...? Andrak: SHOOT HER!! (The soldiers and Dark Rangers start to shoot at Bwynraya as she starts to run for it) Andrak: START RUNNING LITTLE GIRL!! BUT YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME!! (Bwynraya rushes behind cover as the shots keep firing) Bwynraya: All my loyalty... All my service.... And my lord betrayed me.... He... Betrayed me... (Bwynraya remembers her conversation with Alkorin and how she said she'd never betray him) Bwynraya:..... So be it.... (Bwynraya grabs her pistols) Bwynraya: Now there's nothing to hold me back from killing you, "Captain" Andrak. (Bwynraya fires a shot into Andrak's head, who stumbles back before returning unfazed) Andrak: Trust me girl, it's gonna take more than that to kill me. (Andrak fires his gates at Bwynraya, causing an explosion that knocks her away) Andrak: Alkorin doesn't want your ideals infecting our men. You made your first mistake when you felt that we were an honorable people! Bwynraya: *Stands up* You say that like I had a choice. I was born a shadow, Andrak. Like you. Why I'm different, I have no clue. But unlike you, I remained loyal to our king. I'll show this when your dead!! (Bwynraya resumes her fire at the soldiers who keep firing at her, while all their shots are deflected by her shield) Andrak: THAT SHIELD WON'T PROTECT YOU!! IT BROKE ONCE, IT WILL BREAK AGAIN!! Bwynraya: *Toss pistols* TRY AND BREAK IT!! (Darkness surround Bwynraya as she summons her shot guns. She starts to fire all over the place at super speed with them) Bwynraya: Die. Die. Die! DIE! (The soldiers around are all killed as the Rangers use their abilities to deflect and dodge the attacks. Bwynraya stops firing before noticing that Andrak has vanished. He is then seen uncloaking behind her before grabbing her by the neck and lifting her up.) Andrak: You may be a Lieutenant, but you sure as hell don't have as much combat experience as me! (Andrak slams her into the ground before throwing her into the wall, but the impact is blocked by her shield) Andrak: Now then, it's time to end this. (Bwynraya aims toward Andrak before the Rangers go in and start to attack, leaving her distracted. She fights them off before one catches her off guard and rams a dagger into her stomach before he's shot through the head. She then looks and sees that she has been surrounded by gates as Andrak smirks) Andrak: No matter how much you fought, no matter how much you wanted to win...Your ideals blocked you off from victory. But now, it's time to die. (Andrak slams his hands together, causing the gates to fire, causing a massive explosion. The smoke clears as the Rangers join up with Andrak as he walks up and finds nothing but a gun and some scraps of clothing which he picks up) Andrak: Funny how no matter how much firepower you hit someone with, something always stays behind, completely unfazed from the blast. Dark Ranger: At least now Alkorin's plans can go on without fail. Andrak: It's true. (Andrak and the Rangers leave. Bwynraya is seen hiding behind a wall injured but alive) Bwynraya: *Haggered Breathing* .... *Grabs the dagger in stomach and pulls it out* GAH!! ..... Why...? Why is this.... *Grabs her wound* I can't... stay here... I gotta get help... I must... Survive... (Bwynraya using what little strength she has left to create a portal and goes though it. She is seen staggering in the middle of no where) Bwynraya: Where... Where am... I...? Gotta find some... Someone... I can't- (Bwynraya feels the wound take over as she falls to the ground) Bwynraya: So.... This is how... It... It ends.... (Bwynraya vision starts to fade. However she sees a figure heading toward her. Just before she black out, she heard a voice) ???: Are you all right? ???: Hey what are you-...Holy shit, is that-? ???: Call Lambert, we need to bring her in now! (Meanwhile, Garrick and Seris arrive down at The Rocky Mountains) Seris: You sure this is the place? Garrick: It's somewhere here. I can feel it. (Garrick looks around) Garrick: Up near the halfway point. That's where the feeling is strongest. Seris: Well, let's go then. Garrick: I can't. Seris: Why not? Garrick: I gave her away. I don't think she'll want to see me after all this time. Seris: Well, just stay here then. I'll find her. Garrick: Right... Good luck. (Seris leaves as he starts his trick though the rocky mountain. As Seris starts to near the half point, he hears the sounds of weapons firing) Seris: That can't be good. (Seris make a rush toward the sounds. He soon arrives at an old military base the battle seems to take place. Seris starts to rush toward doors when suddenly someone goes flying out of it. Seris looks and sees it a Darkwalker) Seris: What the?? Darkwalker: *Groans* .... *Sees Seris* !! SERIS!! *Rushes up and grabs Seris in a panic* YOU GOTTA HELP ME MAN!! THAT BITCH IS INSANE!! Seris: The hell are you talking about!? Darkwalker: IN THERE!! SOME WOMAN CAME AND STARTED ATTACKING US!!! Seris: That must be who I'm looking for. Darkwalker: All right good. You go deal with her. I'm getting out of here! I'm done with this Darkwalker shit! I'll get a REAL job! *Runs away* (Seris enters the base to see a pair of Darkwalkers knock down he looks around to see more shooting from the Darkwalkers as they are either shot at, or knocked down from some unknown force) Darkwalker: OVER THERE! (A Darkwalker is launched into the ceiling before being brought down hard onto the floor as two others fire into the darkness) Darkwalker #1: I CAN'T SEE HER! Darkwalker #2: JUST KEEP SHOOTING! (Suddenly, one of the Darkwalkers has a psy blast fire through his chest, killing him as the other one grabs his head in pain before seeing Seris and running over to him, grabbing onto his shoulders screaming before his head explodes, spraying blood on Seris's face before dropping dead. Seris looks into the darkness and head and begins to walk forward before he is met with a kick to the face, knocking him down.) Seris: AHH!! FUCK MY FACE!! WHAT THEN- (Suddenly someone stomps on his chest, which causes Seris to groan. The foot stays however, light appears as Seris sees a hand covered in psyonic energy. Seris looks to see the hand belongs to a woman. The woman glares at him as she prepares to fire as him) Seris: WAIT WAIT!! I'M NOT WITH THEM!! I'M NOT A DARKWALKER!! ???: Why should I believe you? Seris: Because...I was sent by your father. Garrick Vons. (The woman steps back still ready to fire as Seris gets up. Her hand loses it's glow before she stares at Seris) ???: You know my father? Seris: Are you Ashley Vons? ???: Yes. You didn't answer my question. Seris: Yes I know your father. He sent me to get you. Ashley: I see. There's just one problem though. Seris: And what's- (Ashley creates psychic energy to attack Seris again) Ashley: He's dead. Seris: No no no wait! I promise he's alive! I- Ashley: You have 3 seconds to stop your lies or you will die like your friends. Seris: Wait listen! You're a psychic right?! You can look into minds right?! Look in my mind! You'll see I'm telling the truth! (Ashley stares at him for a moment before she decides to humor him) Ashley: I'll know if you're lying once is done. You know that right? Seris: I'm not lying. Ashley: We'll see... (Ashley grabs Seris' head as she looks into his mind. She sees a quick montage of what Seris did over the course of the adventure leading up to him and Garrick heading out to find Ashley. Ashley stops looking in Seris' mind as she is shocked with this new information( Ashley: My... My father... He's really alive? Seris: Yes. He's waiting for us. Ashley: Why didn't he come here with you then? Seris: He uh...He didn't know if you were willing to see him again. He thinks you're still upset about the whole...giving you to the Government thing. Ashley: Trust me, I've gone through too much since then to care. Seris: Oh yes, because you uhhh....You... (Garrick suddenly enters the room) Garrick: Ashley...? (Ashley stands shocked) Ashley:...Dad? Seris: Hey, you're here! Why? Garrick: You took too long. Seris: Hey it was a long trip and- *Looks at Ashley's who's still shocked* ... I... Think I should leave for now. (Seris leaves as Garrick looks over at his daughter. The two go up to each other) Ashley: Dad... Its really you isn't it? (Garrick smirks) Garrick: Who else could I be? Ashley: I'm sorry, it's just...Everything was so fast. The Darkwalkers, the smoke and...Mom. Garrick: I know sweetie, I know. But the Darkwalkers are gone now. You can thank Seris for that. Ashley: Then you gave me to Luna and...That's all I know. Garrick: Don't worry, the past will soon be revealed to you. I'm just happy to see that your powers are developing well. Ashley: Still not used to it. Garrick: Trust me, you will. (Suddenly, Garrick's communicator begins to ring. He answers it) Garrick: Yeah? What is it Lambert? What? Seriously?! O-Okay We'll be right there! (Garrick hangs up) Ashley: Who was that? Garrick: We'll discuss it later, come on. (Seris waits outside when he sees Garrick and Ashley rush out) Seris: Whoa where's the fire?? Garrick: Seris I got a call from Lambert! We gotta get back to base now! Seris: Now?? But what about- Garrick: Later! We gotta go now! (The three leave in a hurry. It then cuts to Andrak entering Alkorin's throne room before he bows before him) Alkorin: Is the deed done? Andrak: Yes. Alkorin: Prove it. (Andrak presents the cloth scrap, which Alkorin pulls to his hand with the force before inspecting it) Alkorin: Good, our plans can proceed without failure. Andrak: What's our next move? Alkorin: We must prepare the invasion forces. Soon, we will launch a full scale assault on the Omniverse. Andrak: Sir? Alkorin: We won't go for just one place, we'll go for the whole thing. Andrak: Then what? Alkorin: Then peace will finally be secured in this chaotic Omniverse. Andrak: I will gather the troops and prepare my Rangers. Alkorin: Good, make sure they're ready. We have much to do. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts